


Finding Our Way

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Backstory, Childhood, Community: letter100, E-mail, F/M, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An  a/u version about how Jeannie makes the first move to make her family whole once more.<br/>She and Rodney slowly breach the distance between them. Additional pairings and information will be tagged when needed.<br/>All letters are being written to fill my claim at letters100 on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt second chance.

Dear Meredith,

I spent the better part of my trip home thinking and have come to a decision I want you to get to know my family. Your niece deserves to know her Uncle Mer and not just some guy in the photo box that looks a little like mommy. It is really sad that you were at our front door and neither one of them recognized you. It made me think about how much time we have lost. So much has changed in the past four years Mer, for both of us I realize. You are not the entirely the same man that walked out on me four years ago.

I must admit you seem to be in your element there Mer. You really do have nice friends. I am glad I had the chance to meet them. I was touched to learn you have mentioned me once or twice; maybe we are not as far apart as I feared.

I hope you will not wait another four years to be in touch with me again.  
Mer I want to move past the hurt feelings about you.  
You and I were close at one point in our life I want that back. I want my brother back.

Can we start by being friends and maybe get back to being family?

Love,  
Jeannie

 

P.S. I am attaching a copy of Madison's dance recital.


	2. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt dance

Jeannie,

I watched Madison's recital with the team. My team and you said I don't share. I will have you know I share more with the three of them then I probably should.

I didn't think you would mind if they saw Madison, you don't do you. You did meet Teyla, Ronon and Sheppard while you were here. I also showed Radek which means that I had to show Miko I might have mentioned to Elizabeth and Carson as well. You have met the rest of them as well. I am just glad she did not inherit Great Aunt Myrtle's rhythm; I think I still have nightmares from seeing her at the holiday parties. Everyone is in complete agreement that she is very talented, I never doubted the McKay genes would let her down.

Duty Calls,

RODNEY


	3. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt found.

Dear Meredith,  
Sweetie, you can pump the font on your signature to the highest setting with blinking rainbow font and glitter and it will still read Meredith in my head. Suck it up and enjoy being Uncle Mer.

Speaking of being Uncle Mer, Madison has been talking about you nonstop. She wants to know if you are coming back to visit soon. I explained you work and are not living in Canada anymore so it is hard for you to get here. She was happy to know that you showed all your friends her recital. She said to tell you of you come back to bring a friend as well, so you wont be lonely. I think she just wants more long lost uncles to claim.

Her best friend Lily has an uncle and Madison has been trying to figure out how to get one of her own for a while now. I did tell her that she had one but he lived far away. When you finally showed up, I think she thought you would be around to do the family thing like Lily's uncle does.

 

Today was a full day of domestic bliss and then some. I am sure you do not care to hear about it, and the SGC said I had to forward this to them in like fifteen minutes. Therefore, I am going to run for now.

Thinking of you,  
Jeannie


	4. Angry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt angry.

Dear Meredith,

For once, I am hoping you are just being a stubborn ass. It has been two data drops now and still not a word from you. Two Meredith, the first time I said oh I am sure he is busy and will fill me in on all the details in the next transmission. The second one came and went and nothing. Not even as much as one, I am so much smarter than you note. I would have happily taken a I am smarter but still might benefit from your outside prospective not that I want help just an opinion note this point .I know it is not like you to keep some big problem to yourself. Especially if you figured it, out and could be oh so smugly charming with me.

I really hope you are just being your usually old and not so charming self. The only other explanation I can think of would be that something is wrong.

If something were to happen to you, I would get word, right? I never even asked if you had listed me on any official document. Why would you after you stormed out of my life like Hurricane Mer all bluster and winds and yes, you rained on my damn day. I was not so surprised to find out the only one you mentioned me too was John. Really, did you have to use me to ridicule the poor man? Honestly, Meredith, 'even my sister is better at that then you' was not very a very smart way to make friends.

We all know for a genius you can be rather slow at times, I guess that runs in the family.

Seriously, Mer, you should know by now I would be worried. If you don't write soon you will force me to do something drastic.

On that note remember my darling brother I may be a Miller now but I am still every bit as McKay as you.

Write soon or else,  
Jeannie


	5. Teddy Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt teddy bear.

Dear Jeannie,  
I do realize it has been longer then usual between letters from me. You do remember that I am not tucked away at summer camp. I am not writing to mommy to send me more chocolate and my favorite teddy bear to ward off the scary monsters.

Not that if I thought it would work I would not demand you send me my old bear. I bet you still have him hidden away somewhere. Kept no doubt over the guilt over the cruel fate he was dealt by your hand. Really Jeannie, what made you want to dress him in lemon yellow dresses.

How was he supposed to be a scary grizzly bear in a lemon yellow dress with matching hair bows? Poor Ted E you even put the bows on his ears.  
I promise I will never doubt your creativity.

Got to run duty calls,

Rodney

P.S. Give Ted E to Madison if you really do have him.


	6. Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt doll.

Dear Meredith,

Oh Mer, you are so cute when you are totally clueless even twenty some years later. I cannot believe you are still upset about Ted E. Do you remember the day you got him from Grams? She gave you Ted E and I got that creepy doll.

That one with the teeth, and weird eyes. I hated that thing; it scared me every time I saw it. What was worse is Grams would tuck it in with me under the covers with it's head on my pillow.

I swore it would come to life and bite me in the middle of the night. It was the ugliest thing that I ever saw.

 

That was right after you wound up in the emergency room after the neighbor gave you cookies with lemon zest in them.

Our parents decided that we could do with some of Gram's good old fashioned TLC, so they dumped us off for two weeks. With little notice and no a lot of time to pack.

I still don't understand why they sent us to Gram's; I cannot imagine doing that with Madison. I would not be able to send her off after something like that had happened. Could you imagine doing that? Why do I even ask you?

I remember how you looked so horrible and I was so afraid that it was something bad. I think the fact that you were so still and quiet scared me more then anything else. No, I am not making a crack about you; you were always good at answering my questions.

You would always tell me I had to learn for myself, and then you would walk me through the answers. Even you had no idea why someone would make that ugly thing.

All I know is I got the ugly lemony mess and you got a soft cuddly bear.

Remember how young I was then Mer I knew everyone kept stressing lemons would hurt poor Meredith so I just thought hey if I dress the bear in the lemon dress he can't play with it.

I was sure I would get Ted E and you would get the creepy doll.

I was dumb and little but it I thought it would work. You said the doll was ugly but not scary.

 

Well that is enough childhood memories for one afternoon.

Love you,  
Jeannie


	7. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodney had to rush a note before his nurse catches him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt sick.

Dear Jeannie,   
I know I am behind on replying to you. Things have been crazy here. Almost everyone had caught some weird version of chicken pox. It was nasty and horrible, the natives were fine seems it is a childhood illness for them as well.

Teyla and Ronon knew how to deal with it. Teyla nursed Sheppard back to health. Therefore, I got the hairy caveman. Is that not just my luck? I would never say that where she could hear me.

I hope you are feeling better than I am. The caveman thinks he must follow Keller's no work rule for me to the letter, now he thinks everything on my laptop is work.

 

I will write again soon,

Rodney


	8. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeannie tries to reason with Ronon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt family

Dear Ronon,

I cannot believe you kept Meredith from getting in touch with me. He says he has been sick , some variant of the chicken pox. If it's at all like it is here it's extremely serious for grown adults to have.

Ronon you need to let him email me, to tell me he is alright. I know he is annoying when he is sick. I don't know why you are the one caring for him , but please Ronon I have to know he is okay.

He is my brother and I worry. Ronon maybe we can compromise, you keep his lap top and just keep me informed about how he is.

 

Hope to hear from you,  
Jeannie


	9. Devious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronon finally gets to tell his side of the story.

Jeannie,

It is not my fault your brother has not been writing as often as he should.

Sheppard explained that bed rest was the same for your people as it is for mine. He is not to do any work. He is a stubborn man and refuses to do what he needs to.

I offered him my laptop so he could do anything that was not work. I have games and am able to write my reports on it. What else do I need to do on this thing? I only took his away from him because he would claim he was working on something relaxing and non work related, only he lied to me about that. It was just easier to take it away than to argue with him. I bet you know better than most people how sneaky he can be when he wants something.

Rodney claims my laptop is not good enough for even a simpleton like me.I think that is a compliment I reminded him it is mine or nothing, it is his choice.

He claims my laptop is not good enough for him. He tells me your little girl would need a more advanced laptop than I have. I just don't think I need that much stuff. I like minesweeper, it was more fun before Sheppard said they were not real mines. It still is more fun than card games. Card games need people, what can you win from the computer? Will it give you its weapons? Can it sign over a land deed to you? I have won some great things playing cards in the past.

I promise I will keep you more informed from now on. I know he complains about having someone watch over him. I do have experience taking care of people.

Feel free to write me anytime,  
Ronon


	10. Friends

Dear Jeannie,

I see you and the Hairball have been writing each other while I was sick. Nice to know he could take time to gossip .

I don't want to relive the summer you turned fourteen. The one you stayed around the house and skipped camp just to moon over Gilbert.  
That was really painful to watch. Little sisters should never flirt with their brothers friends...ever.

You did learn to make the perfect brownies that summer gooey with the right amount of chocolate chips. That was the one bright spot .Do you still make those? I miss those brownies, none of the bakeries get them right.

Speaking of Gilbert did I tell you I saw him before I left to come here? He was on a list for consideration for the SGC. He seems to have done alright . He never amounted to the scientist even you could have been but he is almost competent enough to work in lower ranking university.

Do you remember that girl what was her name...Jamie, Janie, Jeanette maybe Joanne , something like that her dad was the minister at that old church at the end of the block? The one that hosted the potluck supper on the weekend. How time did we eat there?

He married her and they have eight kids. Can you believe it eight , I just can't imagine.

Just so we are clear Ronon is Ronon. We will not have another repeat of that summer.

Love to Madison,

Rodney


	11. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt fight.

Dear Meredith,

I can't believe you are still such a gigantic ass!

How can you be bitter over what was the worst summer of my childhood ?

That was the summer all of my friends went to camp, without me. Our scatterbrained mother forgot to pay my enrollment fee.

That is why I was trying to bribe you with brownies for rides to the mall and maybe to see a movie or two.

I thought maybe my brother would help me out. Not only was a wrong back then, but it seems I am still wrong about you .

Jeannie


	12. Villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt Villain. Rodney is annoyed and maybe just a little hurt.

Dear Jeannie,

What the hell are you ranting about? How can you still be holding a grudge? I thought we agreed to bury our serious childhood feuds?

I am trying to be the bigger person here so fine I am sorry. I was a thoughtless jackass the worlds worst brother and you were the perfect pretty princess. I am always destined to play the bad guy. Glad I can never let you down in that area.

The time I have spent out here has made realize family is important. You and Madison are important to me.

Love,

M. Rodney


	13. Grumpy

Dear Jeannie,

I can't believe there is still no word from you. Did Canada mysteriously drop off the side of the world? Did the internet stop working there? Oh no, that can't be because you could always write a note and mail it to be sent with the bulk mail. Some people do get hand written letters from home. You know what they call them care packages.

I don't know what the Hell your problem is but let me say once more I didn't do it.  
I hope you fix whatever is wrong and get in touch with me.

Rodney


	14. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeannie finally answers her brother.

Dear Mer,

Mer, you really need to calm down. I remember when we went years without speaking to one another. Now just a couple of weeks pass and you would think the world was coming to an end. I love you too.

I am assuming you missed the weather reports from home.  
The snow was late this season but when it got here the amount made up for the wait. We are all fine, but the house didn't fair as well. The roof had a few weak spots. Honestly not the entire roof, but enough that we had to move out for a bit. I enclosed pictures so your imagination doesn’t run away with you. It was worse because we had spent the week with a couple of old friends of Kaleb's from college.. Our annual leave the cold and snow behind us trip. We try to do it every year. They have twin boys just a bit older than Madison. It is always a mad house when we get together, but we all look forward to it. 

When we got home the roof was missing chunks, and the snow had melted inside.  
Mer, it was such a mess I seriously wondered if it would easier to just move.

We stayed in a decent motel it wasn't here last time you visited us. Their security was a bitch for classified information. I didn't think it would take this long to get the repairs done. You can see from the pictures I attached the place was a mess.

Mads had a ball the first few days we were at the motel must have all the shinny newness. Would you believe some of the parents were not happy about play dates being here. It was a nice hotel maybe not five-star but there were no hookers in the lobby either. To make things worse a few 'helpful' parents whispering that Kaleb and I must be finalizing our divorce. The level of stupidity in some people astounds me. If we were separating why would be living here together. That would have been a tad more believable if Mads and I stayed home and Kaleb was here alone.

That is the news from home, or at least my house. I hope things are fine with you. You have written a few times and yet you managed to say nothing. I hope you are staying out of trouble. I have to admit it is still kind of odd sending you vacation pictures, because you want to see them.

Love,  
Jeannie


	15. Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodney quickly checks in.

Dear Jeannie,  
How can you say I write often but don't tell you anything? What the hell? Do you want to know the boring details, like the reason I have to keep this short is because some moron decided he knew more than I did, or even Radek.

Don't ask me which moron it was , by the time you get this with any justice he will be asking did you want fries with that?

So Mr. Moron went with my team, it was a milk run and Sheppard promised to keep an eye on him. I stayed here thinking it would all be fine.

It turned out Mr. Moron ignored all of Teyla's advice. As we all know if Teyla says anything about another planet you better take as gospel truth, chances are she has been there and you have not. It is rule number three of how not to be a total moron, and die creating needless paperwork. So he decided that Teyla was too attractive to know what she was talking about. Hell, I know I am smarter than everyone here, but when it comes to other planets customs and crap even I listen to her. We had to many close calls that could have been avoided if we had just done what she said.

So now two planets know what the words misogynistic asshole means, YAY me? I have to go fix Mr. Moron's mess. I will try to think of something to actually say when I write next.

Love,  
Rodney


End file.
